For Us To Be Together
by kittikat8531
Summary: An unexpected event causes Sarah to return to the Underground and to push her and Jareth back together, but trouble follows. Will they be able to reach their happily ever after? JxS. Please R&R.
1. Part I

AN: Wow, I can't believe I'm finally getting around to posting this. I started it a while ago, but I was working on "Consequences of Forgetting" at the same time, so it ended up taking awhile. Hopefully someone will enjoy this. Oh, and as per usual, I do not own Labyrinth or any related characters, etc. Enjoy!

88888888

"Yer Majesty!" Hoggle shouted, racing through the castle halls. "King Jareth, ya'd better come quick!"

"What is it, Hedgewart?" the King drawled, appearing behind him.

"It's Hoggle, but no time! Ye'd better hurry up, Yer Majesty!" the little dwarf urged, pulling on his King's coat. "It's Sarah!"

"Yes, what of her?"

"I don't know. I wents ta visit, like usual, but when I gots there, she was lying on the floor. I can't wake 'er up," Hoggle explained, still trying to get Jareth to follow him.

"What?!?" Jareth roared. "Where is she? Take me to her at once!"

He was quickly led to Hoggle's mirror looking in on Sarah's room. Jareth quickly noticed the unconscious woman.

With a thought, he was by her side, easing her into his arms. He drew a crystal and held it over her body, looking for a cause.

"It's been ten years, Sarah, you precious thing," Jareth breathed. "I can't let anything happen to you, but I don't know what's wrong. You're in danger; I can feel it." He turned his attention to the worried dwarf next to him. "Do you have any idea what happened, Higgle?"

Hoggle ignored the King's error, too focused on his first friend's difficulty. "She was fine a little bit ago, Yer Majesty. I had told her I needed to do something so I coulds stay fer a while. I came back, an' she was like this."

"What was she doing when you left?" the irate Fae royal demanded. "Did you see anything strange?"

Hoggle shook his head. "She was just cleanin' when I left. I didn' see anythin' unusual."

"There's magic in the air, though. Whatever caused this is not of her world. Hoggle, run and fetch Toby. He's in his room," Jareth ordered. "And do be quick about it."

The dwarf ran out of the room as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, his worry for Sarah keeping him from realizing that Jareth had actually said his name. He raced down the hall to the room Toby was currently in, thankful that Sarah's parents had again asked her to watch the child while they were out.

Hoggle tentatively knocked on the door, wondering how to explain to Toby what was going on. "Come in!" the little boy called on the other side. The dwarf entered slowly.

"What's up, Sarah?" Toby asked, not yet having looked up from his book. Hoggle tilted his head to read the cover. Labyrinth. Hmm, maybe this would be easier than he thought.

"It's not Sarah," the dwarf informed him. "Someone wants to see you in your sister's room."

Toby glanced up, surprise then acceptance flitting over his face. "Oh, hello, Hoggle. There's someone in Sarah's room that wanted to see me, you said?"

Hoggle's jaw dropped. "How'd you know my name? Never minds that. No time. That rat Jareth needs to talk to you."

The boy slipped a bookmark in place and rose, following Sarah's friend down the hall. "What's going on?" he asked. "Why is the Goblin King here? No one called him."

"You'll has to ask 'im," Hoggle muttered. "Hurry ups."

The two walked into Sarah's room just as Jareth looked up. "Hello, Toby," he said. "This may all come as a bit of a shock to you."

"Not exactly." Sarah's brother raced to her side. "What's wrong with her? Why are _you_ here? I didn't call you."

One of Jareth's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "You remember me? That _does_ make things easier."

"Sarah's been telling me stories of the Labyrinth ever since I can remember. I don't think she realized that I remembered and that I'd spied on her while Hoggle and the others came to visit. Now explain what's wrong with my sister."

The King sighed, brushing a strand of Sarah's dark hair from her face. "I wish I knew. At this point, the only thing I can say is that some variety of magic caused it. That is, in part, why I had Higgle- "

"Hoggle." Toby corrected.

"-yes. Why I had Hoggle get you. I need to take care of Sarah, and I can't do that here. I want you to wish her to me, Toby."

"I don't trust you. You could have caused this."

"I can see your sister's descriptions of me haven't been very flattering. I may be tricky, but I don't tell direct lies. I had nothing to do with what's happened to Sarah, but I can't take care of her here."

Toby turned his head to one side, studying him. "And when she recovers? Do you promise to bring her home, Goblin King?"

Jareth studied her face. "I won't make any promises."

"The story is true, then. 'What no one knew is that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl…'"

"'And he had given her certain powers.' Yes, it is. I don't think Sarah realizes, though. On either count. Will you do it?"

The little boy frowned. "I don't want to lose my sister."

"Toby, if I don't take your sister back to the Underground and watch over her, she will die," Jareth explained. "You say you remember your time in the Labyrinth. I treated you well and did nothing to harm you, did I not? Those who get wished away are not abused."

He nodded. "Take care of her, Goblin King." Sarah's little brother took a deep breath. She had told him to never, _ever_, say those words, and now he was. "I wish the Goblin King would come and take Sarah away, right now!"

"Thank you," the King said, standing. "I hope to see you again one day, young Toby. With any luck, your sister will too."

88888888

_Jareth… Jareth, help me! What's going on? _Sarah cried in her dreams.

Jareth, the King of the Goblins, sat up so quickly his head spun. No one had been able to get through to Sarah for six months, ever since Hoggle went to visit her and couldn't wake her up. Jareth had brought her back to his castle and had been taking care of her ever since.

With a flick of his wrist, he formed a small crystal sphere and willed it to show him Sarah's dream. Now that she had called for him, it should work. The crystal sparkled, and a hazy image formed.

Sarah appeared to be running from something, but she was wearing the white ball gown from the masquerade dream. She looked absolutely terrified. As he looked a little closer, he was shocked to see that she had a sphere that looked exactly like one of his clutched in her right hand.

Jareth frowned. _Now where did you get that?_ He wondered.

Before he could deliberate further, Sarah started to scream- both corporeally and in her dream. He raced to her room, desperately hoping that he'd be able to wake her.

Once he got there, she was still screaming, eyes screwed shut. However, the crystal Jareth had seen in her dream had appeared in her hands physically. He moved next to her and gently tugged it from her grasp. It burst as soon as it was out of her grip.

Abruptly, Sarah stopped screaming and opened her eyes, slowly focusing on the figure next to her.

"Jareth?" she whispered unsurely. "Am I still dreaming?"

"You knew about that, did you? No, you're awake now," he murmured soothingly. "Sarah, do you remember what happened?"

"Umm… I was cleaning my room, and I saw something under my bed. I went to pick it up, and it was a… crystal…" her voice trailed off. "Your crystals! This is entirely your fault!" she shrieked.

"No, it most certainly is not!" he protested, quickly backing out of her reach. "I didn't know anything about this until Hoggle came to get me!"

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" she retorted acidly. "It wouldn't be the first time you locked me in a dream."

"Ask Hoggle! I've never once told you a lie. Do you honestly think I would leave you trapped in a dream for so long?" he demanded indignantly.

"I was wearing the dress from your masquerade; what was I supposed to think?" she snapped, then paused. "Goblin King, how long was I asleep? How long have I been here?"

Jareth sighed tiredly, massaging his temples as he recalled the many sleepless nights he'd spent at her side. "You've been here for nearly six months. I don't know how long you were asleep before Hoggle found you and asked me to help, although I would assume not very. Something was blocking you from my vision, so I had no way of knowing what was going on without coming aboveground to see you."

"Do you have any idea what could have happened?" Sarah asked tentatively. She still wasn't sure if she trusted him, but he seemed sincere enough. She would ask Hoggle when she saw him.

"Believe it or not, my dear Sarah, I'm not the only person that uses this kind of magic. Any number of sorcerers could produce an identical ball," he explained. "If I hadn't brought you here, you'd be dead now."

"I'd be… dead? Why?" The brunette questioned.

"You couldn't eat, drink, nothing. You were essentially frozen, but you continued to breathe. I don't think this started too long before Hoggle brought it to my attention. I couldn't do anything beyond keep you alive until you called me, though."

"I didn't call for you," she bristled. "I don't even like you. You're just being pompous and egotistical."

"Yet call for me you did. After that, I could see into your dream. A few moments later, you started screaming. I'm not sure why," he responded. "Do you have any sorcerers that hate you?"

"Besides you, you mean?" she growled.

"Precious thing, I could never hate you. Didn't you understand any of what I tried to tell you in the Labyrinth?"

"You know, I don't really have time for riddles. I need to go home and let my family know I'm all right," she said.

"You can't even stand up yet, let alone leave. I made your parents think that you were visiting a cousin so that no one would know what was really happening," he informed her. "Besides, if you leave my protection, whoever did that to you in the first place could try again. You aren't safe in your world anymore."

"I can stand up!" she protested as she sat up and tried to edge out of bed, deciding to ignore the rest of what he had said. She rose, but quickly sat down. "Everything's dancing…"

"I told you so," Jareth muttered. "Sarah, did you honestly expect to be able to get up and act like nothing happened after lying there for six months?"

"I thought your magic was taking care of me," Sarah retorted.

"Foolish girl, I can only do so much. I've been expending most of my energy to keep you alive. Whoever planted that crystal in your room didn't mean for you to survive, you know."

"And your dreams are any different? You sound so generous and helpful, and yet you've done the same thing."

Jareth snorted. "Hardly. People can leave my dreams if they figure it out, like you did. You also won't die while you're in one. You certainly didn't come out any worse for wear."

"No, I just lost my memory and nearly ran out of time," she snapped sarcastically. "That's loads better."

"Would you rather I put you back in that dream?" he nearly growled. "I don't expect you to like me, but you could at least be a bit grateful."

Sarah sighed and moved to lie back down. "I'm sorry, Goblin King. I'm just a bit shocked by what's going on. I don't know if I blame you, but I never expected to see the Labyrinth again. And… I'm scared…"

"Finally, a bit of sense comes out of your mouth! I don't want you to be scared this time, but it's beyond my control. Will you stay here so I can protect you?" the Fae asked, staring at her intently. "You know I can't enter your world as easily, or stay long enough to find the person that seems to want you dead."

She nodded sleepily. "I'll stay, but if you're lying I'll kill you."

Jareth turned to leave, but Sarah reached for his hand. He turned to look at her, confusion evident on his face.

"Thank you," she sighed. "You're being so nice to me, and I was so rude…"

He smiled faintly. "Go to sleep, my dear Sarah, a real one this time. No one can hurt you while I'm around."

88888888

A few hours after leaving Sarah, Jareth paced his throne room, wondering what exactly was going on. All of the immortals and sorcerers knew that he looked over that particular mortal, so there had to be some kind of motive, be it against him or his Sarah. Had Sarah had any contact with the other immortals?

As he was thinking, Hoggle slipped into the throne room. "Yer Majesty?" he squeaked nervously.

"Hm? Oh, Hedgewart. She woke up today," he informed the dwarf.

"It's Hoggle!" the dwarf snarled before realizing what else Jareth had said. "Wait, Sarah wokes up?" Hoggle repeated, immediately looking happier. "Is she okay? Does she knows whats happened?"

Jareth shook his head, still pacing. "She seems well enough. She's sleeping now, naturally this time. No, she doesn't know what happened, although she seemed quite willing to blame me at first."

"You won't bog the little lady, will ya?" Hoggle asked worriedly.

"I… what? Bog her? My Sarah? Of course not! I don't want my bride to stink forever!" Jareth exclaimed.

"Your what?" a new voice said from the doorway.

Jareth immediately blanched. _Oh, bloody hell,_ he thought. _I didn't mean for Sarah to hear that._

"Would you care to explain that, Goblin King?" Sarah asked as Ludo helped her walk in.

"Ah, Sarah, nice to see you up and about," Jareth said, trying to change the subject.

"Nuh-uh, Jareth, you're going to answer my question. I'm your what, exactly?" she asked, smiling sweetly. Hoggle was chortling behind her until Jareth shot him a threatening look.

("Do you want to be bogged?") he threatened mentally, before turning to face Sarah. "Um, nothing. Nothing at all," Jareth replied, almost babbling.

Sarah cocked her head to one side. "Is that so? As I was coming in, I thought I heard you say your bride. Isn't that what you heard, Ludo?" she continued, turning to face her companion.

Ludo nodded his huge, shaggy head. "Ludo hear," he agreed.

Jareth groaned. He turned to face all the goblins, chickens, etc. that filled the room. "All of you, out!" he ordered. "That includes you, too," he told Hoggle and Ludo.

Sarah slid down to sit on the floor as the room rapidly emptied, since she'd been deprived of her support. For some reason, the goblins seemed slightly scared as they fled. He frowned before walking over to Sarah and picking her up easily, placing her in his throne while he perched easily on its arm.

"I was fine where I was, _Your Majesty_," she said. "You don't need to treat me like a china doll."

"Nonsense," Jareth responded automatically. "What kind of host would I be if I let my guest sit on the floor?"

"That hardly bothered you last time when you tried to dump me in the Bog of Eternal Stench, but you're dodging the subject again," Sarah reminded him. "You were going to explain that exchange I heard as I came in?"

"I… umm…" he stuttered slightly, trying to think of a good response. _Maybe I can bluff my way out of this…_ he thought idly. The Fae monarch currently sounded more than a little bit like an idiot.

"No lies," she said firmly, catching the considering glint in his eyes.

He sighed. "Sarah… do you trust me?" he asked hopefully. Sarah didn't seem to hear the undercurrent of emotion.

She studied him for a moment. "I don't know," she finally replied. "I got so used to hating you and considering you a villain. You've been different, somehow, since I woke up. I don't know how to describe it."

_Well, it's a start, I guess. At least she doesn't flat-out hate me. _He examined her face for any clues. "I'm afraid I'm not going to say more on this topic now, then. Maybe when you do trust me, we can talk."

He rose and held out a hand. "You must be hungry, Sarah. Would you like something to eat?"

She eyed him warily. "Is it safe for me to eat things around here? My last experience with that didn't go so well."

Jareth groaned. "Will you ever let me live that down? It was only a drugged peach. I'm not going to poison you if that's what you're worried about. I spent the past six months keeping you alive."

She smiled slightly. "I know that- I think. I probably shouldn't make fun of you like that, though, it's very rude of me." She reached out and took his hand, letting him help her get up. He turned to lead her out of the room.

"Ugh, I'm so weak," she protested after stumbling for the third time. "I don't know if I can walk that far."

A smirk flickered across Jareth's face. "So we won't walk," he replied, pulling one of his crystals out of thin air. As soon as it was in his hand, he quickly picked Sarah up before she could stop him.

"Jareth!" she gasped, shock pushing his name from her lips. "Put me down this instant! I do NOT need carried!" She twisted in his arms, trying to pull free.

"Shh… calm down, precious thing," he murmured, lightly kissing her on the top of her head. "It's just easier for me to transport both of us if I don't have to worry about you slipping away."

Sarah turned, examining his face. "You really do want me to trust you, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"I do, yes," Jareth replied. "You have nothing to fear from me, Sarah. I'm not going to hurt you. Would you feel better if I let you look at this first?" he offered, gesturing with the crystal.

She glanced at it for a moment then looked away. "No, thanks. Yours or not, I don't like those."

"I understand. Just relax, then, dearest," he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes, and he took them both to his suite. "We're here, Sarah. You can open your eyes again."

She slid out of his arms, but overbalanced and started to fall. He laughed, easily catching her before she hit the ground. A few moments later, he had her safely seated in a large armchair.

"Will you be all right for a few moments? I'm going to get you some food," Jareth said gently.

She nodded. "I'll be fine. Hurry?" she asked, looking up at him.

He grinned. "But of course, my lady," he replied, perfectly mimicking Sir Didymus.

88888888

Jareth left the room normally before drawing a crystal to him again. He spun it in his palm quickly until it turned into a large covered platter. Someone in an expensive restaurant aboveground was going to be very confused. He also sent a message to the seamstress to bring a few things to his rooms for Sarah to wear, in both Above and Underground fashions.

"Kingy?" one of the goblins asked from behind him.

"Yes?" he replied idly, not paying much attention.

"Will Lady stay here for always?" it asked.

One elegant brow arched slightly. "Are you trying to stick your nose into my business, and hers?" he asked silkily.

"N-no, Your Kinginess, just wonderin' if Lady would need anything' speshul!" it protested.

Jareth honestly laughed, something that had not occurred while Sarah had laid unconscious. "I'm not mad, if that's what you're worried about. I'm afraid Lady hasn't made her decision yet. My Sarah is still very scared and unsure after what happened. I don't want to push her."

The goblin nodded, relieved that his king didn't seem to have any immediate plans of bogging him or kicking him out a window for being nosy. "Got it, Kingy. I gotta do work now," it muttered, bowing before it scampered.

Jareth watched its hasty retreat, mildly amused. _Do I terrify them that much?_ He wondered. _I didn't even threaten him with anything. Now where was I?_

88888888

Sarah pulled her legs up under her, curling into a small ball against the huge chair. Jareth obviously had a fondness for chairs big enough to lounge around in. She wondered idly why he hadn't taken her back to the room she'd been in when she woke up.

"He's being awfully nice to me," she murmured. "What happened to him setting the cleaners on me or tricking me into eating that peach?"

_He's different, somehow. I don't really understand. Maybe it's just because he's mildly fond of me after taking care of me for so long. The Goblin King- Jareth (I might as well use his name) could just be trying to make me trust him for his own reasons, but for some reason I don't believe that, _Sarah thought to herself. _What about what he was saying when Ludo and I came in? Oh, I must've misheard him; there's no way he said 'bride.' I'm just imagining things, an aftereffect of that dream crystal. _

A knock sounded at the door to the room.

"Who is it?" she called, sitting up a little straighter. _He wouldn't knock on his own door, would he?_

"It's just me, Sarah," the Fae said as he slipped in. "I didn't want to bother you if you were sleeping again."

"After all the sleep I've had, I'd rather not. What's on the tray?" she asked curiously.

He glanced at it. "I'm not really sure. I summoned it from some restaurant in your world. I'm afraid we don't really have anything suitable for you to eat around here."

He walked across the room to her and slid the tray onto the table by her side. She lifted the cover and examined the contents.

"You brought me the dessert tray?" she choked, trying desperately to restrain her laughter.

"I did?" he responded, peering over her shoulder. "That doesn't look like a very good meal."

"It isn't meant to be, Jareth," she chided gently. "A lot of restaurants have trays full of desserts that they show their customers before they order. The main course generally comes off of a menu of some kind."

He frowned, looking perplexed. "I obviously have no idea what I'm doing," he sighed. "Is there any way for you to help?" he asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind actually sending me to a restaurant. With money," she added as an afterthought. "It wouldn't take long."

Jareth shook his head. "You're only safe here, like I said. In my own kingdom, it's a lot harder for someone to get to you. Anywhere else, there are others who can be just as competent, or even more so. Unfortunately, whoever did it knew how to make sure the spell didn't break as soon as you entered the Underground."

She stared at the floor for a few minutes. "So what do you propose?" she enquired. "Obviously, I'm in no condition to go anywhere alone, as you've already proven, but you don't know much about life in my world."

"I could get a chef…" he offered, unsure what else to say.

"Oh, I'm sure the person would enjoy that. 'Excuse me, I'm the King of the Goblins, but I have a mortal that needs to eat, so would you mind coming with me for a while?' I'm sure that would work nicely," Sarah laughed.

Jareth sniffed, mildly insulted. "I wouldn't ask. I'm a King, I can get what I want without silly things like that."

"You could just summon a bunch of stuff from a McDonalds or something," she suggested. "I'm not overly fond of it, but it'd be a lot easier."

"What would you like, Sarah?" he asked. "I mean like, not what would be easiest."

"I don't know," she sighed. "I'm having a hard time thinking clearly. Doesn't anyone here know how to cook?"

"You've obviously never seen goblins eat, my dear. They don't cook their food in any fashion considered suitable by a civilized culture. Why do you think I said that there's nothing suitable?"

"You could always go to a grocery store," she said doubtfully. "I could cook it for myself if you have a kitchen."

Jareth, who had been pacing for the past few minutes of the exchange, eyed her curiously. "Why would I have a kitchen?"

"Right," Sara muttered. "Goblins don't cook normally and you can summon whatever you need from your little crystals. How do you eat?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Generally, my crystals will turn into whatever I want. That's how I, umm… made that peach Hoggle gave you?"

"Would it work if I tell it what I want?" she wondered.

Jareth smiled. "It should. I've never had reason to find out though."

"Well, we can try," Sarah said bravely.

"You'll have to look at it," he warned her. "I can't direct it myself since I don't know what you want."

"I know," she murmured. "I'd have to face it at some point regardless, since I'm staying with you for a while."

Jareth pulled out a crystal and handed it to her. Sarah winced at first, half-afraid it would suck her back into her nightmares, but forced herself to stay calm. She focused on it, picturing what she wanted. The crystal flashed and disappeared as a new tray of food arrived on the table at her side.

She immediately lifted the lid to examine the contents. "Well, beside the dessert, it looks good," she said, turning to Jareth. "Apparently, I somehow managed to combine a few things. It looks rather disgusting, to be honest."

The tray of food did seem rather good. Simple for the most part, but well prepared, there was a few slices of turkey breast, some fluffy mashed potatoes, a thick slab of warm, buttered bread, and a few pieces of fruit (no peaches). A huge glass of milk completed the meal. Sarah was trying hard to ignore the dessert, but Jareth was leaning over her shoulder to examine it.

"What is it, exactly?" he asked. He'd never seen anything that looked so inedible.

"I'm not sure," she sighed. "I sort of wish I still had that tray you brought earlier so I could have something decent. I could use a sugar kick."

"What? This?" he said, pulling it from behind his back. "I didn't know what to do with it," he admitted.

Sarah laughed. "You're kind of funny, you know. You really don't seem to know much about mortals."

"Why would I?" he demanded. "The only time I really have any contact with them is when one of them wishes away a child. They won't like me regardless, so I have no reason to be nice or anything like that."

"You're being nice to me," Sarah pointed out. "Jareth, you always seem to act so cruel and uncaring, but it's like you forget how sometimes."

"That's part of the subject we're not talking about now, Sarah," he reminded gently. "Eat your food. You need to get your strength back."

After she had finished, Jareth rose and turned to go, to give her some privacy so she could sleep.

"Don't go."

He faced her again. "Did you just say what I think you did?" he asked hopefully.

Sarah nodded. "I don't really know anymore, but I feel safe with you around. Don't leave, please."

"You should be resting, precious. You've been through a lot," he said as he carried her over to the bed. He didn't really know how to respond to her plea.

"Isn't this your room?" she demanded, confused.

"Yes, why?" the Fae murmured as he set her down gently. "Do you not like it?"

"Won't you be sleeping here? I thought I was in a different room when I woke up."

"You were in a different part of my suite before, since I had to rest normally from time to time. I'll just sleep in the chair. Don't fret," he soothed. "I'm not going to leave you alone. If I'm close, it's less likely that anyone will try to hurt you."

"I shouldn't be kicking you out of your own bed," she objected. "I can take the chair."

"You really haven't changed much, have you?" Jareth asked. "Still so stubborn. I chose this, not you. You're fine where you are."

"No. You can sleep in your bed," Sarah said, rising cautiously. She started to walk away, but Jareth quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, keeping her from retreating.

"Neither of us is going to give in, are we?" the King whispered, lips lightly brushing her ear.

"Well, you most certainly can," she replied as she shivered.

"Oh, but I'm just as stubborn as you, my dear, if not more so. After all, you're a guest here and recovering from a traumatic experience. It's my duty to make sure you're as comfortable as possible," he murmured.

"Jareth, what are you planning?" she demanded. "You've obviously thought of something."

"I…" the Fae hesitated. "That's strange. Even though I know what I was about to ask, I don't seem to quite know how to say it…"

"Is the all-powerful King of the Goblins nervous?" she teased lightly. "I'll be nice and not make fun of you too much. Just go ahead and ask."

"I… umm, well. If you and I both refuse to give in, what do we do then? There's only one solution I can think of," he said, then stopped again.

"Well?" Sarah prompted. "The solution being?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Sarah, but the only thing I could think of is that we share the bed," Jareth admitted quickly. Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her. "I'm not suggesting anything beyond sleeping. I'd feel better knowing you were nearby and safe, and you wouldn't have to feel bad about taking my bed. It's obviously large enough."

She turned slightly so she could see his face after taking a look at the lake-sized bed. "You're nervous," she observed. "Relax. You didn't need to convince me; I saw the logic immediately. I'm not scared. For some reason, you aren't the frightening villain anymore."

He smiled into her hair. "Go to sleep then, precious thing. I have a few things to take care of first, but I'll be back shortly."

88888888

AN: So what does everyone think? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Please review and let me know!


	2. Part II

AN: Here's the second of three parts, so the next chapter will be the last one. I hope everyone's enjoyed this so far, so here's more. Have fun! Oh yeah, still don't own anything. Sad, that.

88888888

"Oh, how cute… The King of the Goblins is in love with a mortal. Not just any mortal either, but the girl who defied him multiple times over and solved his unbeatable Labyrinth. That's just precious. You can't stay by her side forever, Jareth. Give me an opening, just one, and I'll have taken your kingdom before you can say 'goblin'."

A woman entered the room. "Milord, our preparations are complete. We await your orders."

"Yes, very good, Contessa, thank you. I'm sure the Goblin King will give us the opportunity we need soon enough. That mortal girl he's so fond of is the very key to his undoing."

The countess bowed and left.

"Really, Jareth, you should have more sense than to fall for a mortal. She's so very fragile. You'd do anything for her, wouldn't you?" A cold laugh echoed through the room. "You've wasted so much of your power caring for her already."

88888888

Jareth slipped back into his bedroom. He'd only been gone for ten minutes to give his goblins a few orders regarding Sarah's stay, but it was obvious that Sarah was already fast asleep. For a girl who had slept for six months, she was remarkably tired.

He glanced down at his elaborate clothes, frowning. They obviously weren't suited for sleeping, but he wasn't comfortable changing around Sarah, even if she wouldn't know. He pulled out a crystal and used that instead of a more conventional method. Instantaneously, he was wearing a loose-fitted tunic and slacks of soft black cotton, and, strangely enough, no gloves.

Jareth sat down and watched Sarah for a few moments, savoring her beauty. It was amazing for him to have her going back to normal. After about two minutes of just studying her features, he moved to join her.

As soon as he had lain down on his side of the massive bed, Sarah moved toward him, still asleep. A look of shock crossed the Fae's face when she pulled herself right up against him, her head lying on his chest, tucked right under his chin. He watched her again, wondering if he should move her away, then shrugged. If it was what she wanted, it was fine. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame, holding her close.

"Good night, my Sarah," Jareth murmured. "Hopefully, there will be many more of such nights, too."

After kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes and composed himself to rest. Even once he fell asleep, he never let go of her, cradling her softly in his arms.

88888888

Sarah woke up to find her head pressed against something warm yet firm. Shifting a little, she turned to see that she'd been lying against Jareth's chest. A light flush covered her cheeks as she realized that she had most likely been there for some time. As she tried to move away, she also noticed that he had his arms wrapped around her. Sarah decided she needed to get up, so she attempted to slip away.

"Going somewhere, my dear?" Jareth drawled, one eye opened and fixed on her face.

Sarah blushed again. "Umm, I was just stretching," she muttered. "Would you mind letting me go?"

"Does stretching generally require that charming flush?" he smirked in amusement. "And no, I don't think I want to let go of you quite yet…"

"Jareth! You rat!" she exclaimed, pushing against him. "Just what are you up to?"

"Nothing at all, love. I'm simply comfortable and don't feel like moving quite yet. Now, if you'd be so kind as to lie still again, I may go back to sleep," he murmured, taking little notice of the endearment he'd used. It felt so natural for them to be around each other.

"Don't you have a kingdom to run or something like that?" she asked, continuing her ineffectual bids for freedom.

"Do stop squirming, precious. My kingdom can go a few more hours without my watching over everything. There's not even in a runner in the Labyrinth right now. Are you saying that you'd rather I leave you alone?" he questioned, kissing the top of her head again.

"Well… no… but you can't stay in here all day…" she replied, trying to remember what she'd been planning when he'd woken up.

"My dear, that's one of the perks of being King. I'm allowed to do whatever I want whenever I want. Right now, I would prefer some more sleep, but that won't happen if you don't cooperate," he yawned. "Would you please put your head back where it was? I was comfortable with you lying against me like that."

"This is hardly proper behavior," she argued. "Can I get up now?"

"Sarah, you're twenty-five years old. Surely by this point in your life you've realized the benefits of sleeping in on occasion," he said, easily pinning her so that she couldn't move.

"Get off of me, lazy oaf," she protested. "According to you, I just spent six months sleeping. I don't really think I need to do more."

"Enchanted sleep doesn't really count, love. After all, it wasn't voluntary, since I somehow doubt that you asked for it to happen. Now be a good girl and stay still," he whispered against her ear, purposefully, it seemed. "We can talk later."

"Jareth, I want to get up," she persisted. It was getting unnerving to be so close to him since he was obviously in some kind of odd mood.

He growled softly, but let her go. "You certainly are a stubborn specimen. It's a good thing you're a rare sort among mortals. How's your balance?" he asked when he saw her stand up.

"It's good, I think," she replied. "I haven't fallen down yet. Is there anything for me to eat for breakfast?"

Jareth laughed softly. "The mortal needs food, of course." Yet another of his endless crystals appeared in his hand, then was gently tossed to her. She caught it, then met Jareth's gaze.

"Jareth… are you okay? You're acting strange," she observed.

He rolled his eyes before standing up. "My dear Sarah, the majority of your memories of me are hardly flattering. Would you rather I was trying to keep you from rescuing your brother again, or locking you in an oubliette? Do you still not understand?"

"What don't I understand?" she demanded, becoming slightly irritated. "Everyone seems to think there's something I should understand, but no one's told me what. Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo all avoid the question whenever I ask."

"Get your breakfast, Sarah," he ordered. "This is something you should find out for yourself, not something someone else should tell you. The others don't say anything because of my direct orders."

She frowned, turning her gaze to the brilliant sphere in her hands. Jareth let out a sigh, exasperated.

"Love, do you honestly think that I offer everyone a dream crystal more than once, the way I did you? Or that I'd allow them to reach my castle?" he asked her calmly. "You've read the book; you know the story. You were the first mortal to ever conquer the Labyrinth. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"I put the book away ten years ago; I hardly remember all of it," she said, "and I'm afraid I didn't listen to you very well before I won."

Jareth lightly hit his head against the bed frame a few times. "Mortals truly are exceedingly dense, aren't they?" he wondered aloud. He shook his head, drawing another sphere. In a moment, he was dressed in one of his normal ostentatious outfits once more.

"Why do you do that?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"Why do I do what? What are you talking about now?" he said, confusion in his tone for the millionth time since knowing her.

"The gloves… You always have gloves on. I've only seen you without them once, just last night. Well, this morning, I suppose. You always wear them," she stated.

He glanced down at his hands, safely encased in the typical black leather. "I couldn't honestly say, love. I just always seem to. You're the first person that's ever pointed it out." He headed toward the door, then backtracked and moved to examine her more closely. "You look less exhausted now, and more healthy. Excellent."

He tilted her head up gently with one finger, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Stay in this suite, Sarah. None of my goblins enter here without my express permission, and it's the most highly guarded area. I should only be gone an hour or two to take care of some issues at the edge of the Labyrinth. Promise me you'll stay here."

She studied him. "I don't know why, but I'll stay. I promise. What can I do while you're gone?"

"You could get more sleep," he suggested, then chuckled when she shook her head disgustedly. "No, perhaps not. There's a bathroom through that doorway, so you could take a bath. Don't forget to eat. If you need anything, pull this cord. One of my servants will come to help you. You can also have some of your friends come visit." His hands sketched a few lines in mid-air, and a velvet bag fell into them. "Here. A few extra crystals in case you need anything else," he said, setting them on the table.

She nodded. "Thank you, Jareth. You're doing so much for me."

He snorted. "I'm a selfish creature, Sarah. I rarely do anything that doesn't benefit me in some fashion. Think about that while I'm gone."

Sarah opened her mouth to ask what she was supposed to think about it, but before the words formed he was kissing her again, a great deal less innocently than before. He pulled back after a few seconds.

"Just a little extra to consider," he said, a predatiorial grin on his face. "I'll be back shortly." Jareth drew out yet another crystal and vanished.

"He always has to get in the last word, doesn't he?" Sarah pouted slightly. "He's right though, that is a lot more to consider. Did he kiss me like that just so I couldn't say anything else?"

88888888

"Listen carefully. This may be the only chance for some time to get the mortal, especially if the King hears of an attempt. He's been distracted by a diversion at the very edge of the Labyrinth, far enough away that it'll delay his getting back to his castle," the mysterious figure in the shadows said.

The countess nodded. "Milord has a plan?"

"Yes, I have a plan. I can send two into the mortal's room. That's all. Once you arrive, the girl must be incapacitated immediately, or she may alarm the castle guards, or worse, King Jareth himself."

"I'm to be one of the two, I assume, my liege?" Contessa asked, curtseying deeply.

"Yes, you are. Pick your companion wisely; we have no room for error," the leader ordered. "Once you are ready, return here and I will send you personally."

88888888

Sarah laughed, watching as Ludo called a few small rocks to entertain her. She had already talked to Hoggle, who had confirmed everything Jareth had said. She definitely felt more comfortable about trusting him after that. All of her closest friends in the Labyrinth surrounded her, so she was almost perfectly happy. In the background, a few fireys practiced their dance routine.

_If only Jareth were here too,_ she sighed mentally. _Who'd have thought that he would become so important to me in less than a day- well, less than a day that I was awake._

"My lady! Art thou alright?" Sir Didymus asked. "Thou seemest to be sleeping."

"Hm? What? Oh, no, I'm all right. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you," Sarah assured. "I was just thinking."

"Sarah think King?" Ludo guessed

Sarah glanced up at the yeti, startled. _How did he know that?_ She thought. _I can't be that obvious._

"Don't look so shocked, Sarah," Hoggle chuckled. "Everyone can tells. You aren't too good at hidin' yer feelins, and that rat Jareth looked like he was floatin' insteada walkin' afore 'e left."

"Hoggle, don't tease me!" Sarah protested. "Jareth was doing no such thing!"

"Oh, yes, he mosts certainly was. I've never seen 'im lookin' more cheery. Its was almost nauseatin'. My guess would be that it had somethin' ta do with you. He didn' smile or laugh or sing or nothin' while you was sleepin'," Hoggle contended.

Sarah started to yawn. "You can't be serious. He didn't even like me last time I was here. I refuse to believe that he's all happy because of something about me," she refuted tiredly.

Her three friends exchanged looks. "Uh-oh. Looks like we'd better get goin', guys. Jareth'll kill us if she get worn out," Hoggle decided.

"Sarah sleep?" Ludo ask. "Sarah sick?"

"I'm okay, Ludo. I'm just still exhausted, I guess. I would like some more sleep," Sarah admitted.

"Fear not, my lady, I, Sir Didymus, shall watch over you until His Majesty's return," Didymus announced. "Ambrosious, go with Sir Ludo and Sir Hoggle."

The rest of her friends left quickly, and Didymus turned to face Sarah again. "Sleep now, my lady. No harm shall come to you, for I shall keep watch!"

"Thank you, Sir Didymus," Sarah laughed. "Just make sure you leave when Jareth comes back. He may want some privacy in his own room."

"I will, my lady. Rest well."

88888888

"Jareth is a fool," a voice said. Stepping out into a patch of light, a cloaked form came into view. "That pathetic knight can't save her. Within an hour, he will have to give me his kingdom to save his love. Will he do it, I wonder?"

A clock appeared, and the hooded head faced it. "Time for me to return to the main hall, I suppose," it said, walking up the steps. "Contessa had best not fail if she wants to live past today."

Reaching its destination, the figure took its seat a matter of moments before the countess slipped inside.

"Milord," the countess began, "I'm ready to enter the Goblin King's castle to secure the mortal woman."

"And your companion?" the mysterious voice rasped.

The countess snapped. A thick fog formed in the center of the room, then coalesced into a humanoid body.

"One of the Shadow-folk, I assume? The Fae's opposite, how appropriate…" the leader mused. "From the Unseelie Court?"

"Those of the Unseelie Court detest the Goblin King and his kin. This Shadow claims that King Jareth killed his family, although I have seen no proof. He can silence the mortal before she can summon help," Contessa offered.

"The woman is not alone," the terrible voice snarled. "The guard is insignificant, though. If you can delay it long enough, it will be no problem. Do not fail me, for the penalty will most certainly not be to your liking, assuming you don't fall to the King of the Goblins first."

88888888

Sarah sat bolt upright, instantly awake. _Something is wrong,_ she decided. She reached for the velvet bag Jareth had given her, trying to disguise her goal as best she could.

("Jareth, I don't know if you can hear me,") Sarah called tentatively, ("but I'm getting a strange feeling. It may just be a false alarm; I'm not sure. I'll call if anything gets worse.")

("Be careful, love,") Jareth whispered back. ("Pretend you're still asleep.")

With that, Sarah slid back down, acting like she was going back to sleep after waking up from a dream. A crystal, carefully hidden under her dark hair, was at the ready in case anything happened.

A slight popping noise sounded, barely audible to those who didn't expect something. Sarah faked turning in her sleep as she rolled over to check on Sir Didymus. What she saw had her eyes widening in horror.

A thick black fog, almost poisonous in appearance, had wrapped itself around her brave friend, leaving him motionless and unconscious. Her grip on the orb tightened, although she checked herself before it shattered.

"Get the mortal," an unknown red-haired woman ordered. "Make sure she stays unconscious. We can't have her warning the King."

_Too late,_ she smirked, almost looking like the Goblin King himself. _I already did, and now I'm going to call him outright._

("Jareth!") she shrieked. ("I don't know how long until they figure it out, but hurry!")

Both the Shadow and the countess heard her mental call, and Contessa cursed.

"Damn it all to hell, no one told me that she knew mind speech! Shadow, no time for caution! Grab her and run!"

The dark cloud raced towards Sarah, only to be checked by the sudden flash of light from Jareth's crystal. The Shadow shook its head then grinned. Fae magic could only slow him, not stop him altogether.

Sarah was both drawing another crystal and preparing to scream for Jareth again when a large white barn owl flew into the room. Lightning flashed as the King of the Goblins resumed his Fae form, his fury evident on his face. Three crystals appeared in his hands as he lobbed them, one after another, at the intruders.

The Shadow was unfazed by it, still moving on Sarah, who raced to Jareth's side. One of his crystals had caught the countess in the chest, freezing her in place as she turned to solid ice. He turned to face Sarah's attempted abductor.

"You had best leave," he snapped, his voice dangerously low. His pose reminded Sarah of a viper preparing to strike, quickly and without warning. "I hold no grudge against the Shadow-folk, and you don't seem to be the instigator of this attack. However, if you aren't out of my castle within the next, oh, let's say twenty seconds, I'll kill you myself."

The Shadow laughed. "Very funny, Majesty. You know your powers can't hurt me any more than mine can hurt you."

"No? Oh, yes, that's right. In that case, I'd have to kill you the old-fashioned way, wouldn't I?" Jareth sneered, pulling a thin rapier that pulsed with an inner light from the air while imbuing his tone with enough venom to be fatal of its own accord.

The Shadow shook his head, withdrawing. "This isn't the end, Goblin King. You can't guard her forever," it smirked as it vanished.

Jareth turned to study Sarah. She appeared shaken and slightly frightened, but uninjured. He would deal with the other intruder soon; she wasn't going anywhere regardless. As he reached for her, he realized his hands were shaking. A slight jolt from Sarah told him she'd seen it too.

"Are you all right?" she whispered. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No, I'm fine," he replied roughly. "Sarah, I'm sorry. I should never have left you alone, not even for a short period of time."

"You were looking after your kingdom, just like you were meant to," she soothed gently, attempting to penetrate the wall he was erecting between them. "I don't blame you for this, Jareth. You came to help me when I called." She took his hand, rubbing it softly. "Are you sure you're all right?"

He pressed his face into her hair, composing himself before answering. "I was so worried when I heard you. I've never been attached to any particular person or thing before, but it terrified me when I thought I might lose you," he whispered, shuddering.

Sarah forced him to look her in the eye. "Jareth. I'm not going anywhere. I promised I'd stay, didn't I? I won't let a few kidnappers make me break my promise."

He laughed slightly. "You are an astounding creature, love. You were nearly taken away, yet I'm the one going to pieces." He pulled her close, just to convince himself that she was there and she was alright. "Isn't it supposed to be you upset?"

"Oh, probably," she agreed, "but I knew you'd save me. I love you, too, Jareth."

His gaze locked on her eyes, surprise apparent in his face. "Come again?" he demanded.

"I finally understood what you've been trying to tell me for the past ten years," she explained. "Not to mention you've been calling me 'love' on and off all day, like you forgot that I didn't know. I love you too."

"Don't patronize me," Jareth snapped as he pulled his hand from her grasp. "Now isn't the time."

"You're shaking," she murmured. "You need to sit down," she added while forcing him to take a chair.

"So are you, love," he replied. "You're trying to distract me, aren't you?"

Sarah paused. "You're a lot more like the terrifying Goblin King I remember at the moment, Jareth. You've been showing me a different side to you, but now all that's really showing is your desire for revenge."

"Precious… those creatures were either trying to kidnap or kill you," he snapped. "For that alone, they can be tried for a variety of crimes and executed. Would you rather I forget this happened?"

"They probably won't try anything else tonight," she soothed. "You can relax, at least for a few seconds."

He looked up at her with abject terror in his eyes. "How can I relax, knowing someone is trying to take you away from me? Especially now, since you've said what I wanted to hear for so long," he whispered raggedly. "I won't relax until whoever is behind this is dead."

Sarah shrank back slightly. "Don't kill anyone on my account," she cried. "I'm not worth it, and I'm certainly not worth having something happen to you!"

He looked taken aback by her outburst. "Love, you're worth everything. My entire kingdom is worth nothing compared to you. You don't need to worry about me. As a Fae, I'm very hard to kill. I love you so much. I won't lose you, not ever…"

She reached out for him, and he took her hand. "I love you too," she repeated. "You may think I'm more important, but I feel the same way about you. I thought that… Shadow, I think you called it... was going to kill you. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

Sarah collapsed against his shoulder as she took a seat on his lap, sobbing. Jareth rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "You certainly are unusual, dearest. You were the one they were after, yet you only grow upset when you think about what could have happened to me."

As she continued to cry, Jareth pulled out a crystal and passed it over her head, effortlessly putting her to sleep. He quickly carried her over to the bed. _Our bed,_ his thoughts edited rebelliously. _If she loves me, there's no reason we won't share it for a long time._

"I'll be back soon, love. I just need to deal with the ice queen before she starts to defrost," he said. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

After waking Sir Didymus to watch the sleeping woman, he flicked a glance at the icicle then dragged it into another room in his suites. The captive had better help him, or the gods had best have pity on her soul.

88888888

"Silly mistakes, always silly mistakes… who knew they had a soul-bond, and that she could talk into his mind? That awful little mortal is ruining everything. If she hadn't done that, we could have pulled it off easily enough," the hooded figure snapped, sweeping back and forth across a subterranean chamber. "The crystals she held would have been useless against the Shadow, and she has only the barest notions of how to control them."

An idea struck. "We could arrange for _Jareth_ to be her abductor! The mortal is new to magic, so she would be unable to detect an impostor. If they can be separated briefly, it will be plenty of time to steal the woman. King Jareth might be too brave to give up his kingdom to save himself, but he'll have no such qualms about her!"

88888888

Sarah struggled back to consciousness, fighting the distinct pulling in her brain that led to sleep. "Jareth?" she whispered. "Are you here?" She noticed he hadn't joined her yet.

A deep sigh came from the other side of the room. "I'm here, Sarah. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

The brunette took a catalogue of how she was feeling. "I… I think so. Are you? Did you find out what was going on?" she questioned as she pushed the dark curtain of hair from her face.

Jareth shook his head, anger reappearing on his chiseled features. "Apparently, our captive decided death was better than answering my questions. She killed herself."

She blanched. "Oh, no… That's terrible. What do we do now?"

"Until I know more, I'm afraid there's little I can do, love. All I've found out so far is that our mysterious enemy has made some sort of alliance with at least part of the Unseelie Court. It goes against every rule in our society, though," he said, pacing the room again.

Sarah slid out of bed, hurrying to his side. As soon as she reached him, Jareth pulled her in, hugging her tightly.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to be more cautious than before, my dear. I can't seem to allow you to leave my sight. I'm terrified that if I do, you won't be there when I look for you again. I hate to do this, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you off from anyone else. They didn't hesitate to incapacitate Sir Didymus."

"From anyone? Is that really necessary?" She bit her lip. "Are they in danger from being around me?"

"Like I said, I don't know. They don't seem to hesitate to involve others. I think my presence is the only real deterrent," he murmured, kissing her hair again. "It'll be easier now that you can move about, love. You can stay with me wherever I need to be. The only other alternative would be if I found a secure location, but the best one I have would be far too dangerous for you."

"Why?" Sarah asked. "I don't want to force you to abandon your work."

"My dear, the Escher room is very difficult for anyone. You, as a mortal, are especially vulnerable to its disorienting effects. You're brave, but it could break your mind," he explained. "I could never risk that, or put you through such pain. The Labyrinth is another option, but that in itself is dangerous."

"Jareth?"

"Hm?" he responded, looking down at her face.

Sarah's next move surprised him. She tilted her head up and kissed him. He immediately pulled her closer, returning the kiss. As she started to falter, he took over and kissed her more passionately.

The two finally broke apart, gasping for breath. "I couldn't risk anything happening without doing that first," Sarah told him shyly.

"Don't sound so apologetic, love," he admonished. "I'd just been thinking about doing the same thing."

88888888

A productive bustle filled the headquarters of the foe Jareth sought, making plans to ensure his downfall. A newly appointed captain supervised.

Rather than the countess that had fallen to the Fae monarch, the replacement was a man. Although he bore a striking resemblance to the Goblin King, he was dark where the other was light, a perfect contrast of Seelie and Unseelie.

"Make sure the glamour is complete. Use every bit of information we have on King Jareth. The mortal knows him well, so it must be perfect!"

88888888

Jareth paced as Sarah watched him resolutely.

"I want to go home, even if it's just for a visit," she said. "I know I'm still in danger, but it wouldn't be for long!"

"Do you know what you're asking me?" he demanded. "You've been attacked twice now, once in this very room! How can I keep you safe if you try to thrust yourself into a dangerous position?"

"Jareth," she snapped. "Listen to me. I need to see my family, Toby. What if someone goes after them?"

"Sarah, I really can't. Even if you weren't still in trouble, I couldn't let you go," he replied. "We can arrange for you to talk to your brother through the mirror," he offered tentatively, but was cut off when she glared at him.

"Explain," she ordered coldly. "What do you mean you couldn't even if I was safe?"

_Oh no, I did it again. I'm really getting good at saying things I shouldn't._ "Nothing, precious," he sighed. "The point is that it's not safe."

"Don't lie to me, Jareth. There's something that you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"I… um…" he began, trying to think of a way to avoid explaining. "It's nothing important."

Sarah screamed softly, pulling at her hair. "I said don't lie! Tell me what's going on!"

"Fine!" he yelled back, starting to lose his temper. "You can't go back to the mortal realms at all!" _Whoops,_ he realized. _Open mouth, insert foot, I think the humans say._

Her soft jade green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Explain," she repeated. "Why would I be unable to go home?"

Jareth sighed. _She's going to kill me._ "You can't go back because you were wished here, love."

When he stopped, she glared at him angrily. "Don't try to hold back on me, Jareth. I said explain!"

He groaned, lightly hitting his head on the bed post a few more times. He was doing that more and more frequently with her around. "It wouldn't have come to that if you hadn't said that damn line from the book," he muttered. "Because I 'had no power over you,' I couldn't just bring you here to watch over you. Since I can't linger in your world that long, I had to have you here to take care of you."

"Who wished me away? Was it Irene? I always knew she hated me," Sarah said, cursing under her breath.

Jareth shook his head. "I talked to Toby after Hoggle came to get me and explained. He remembered me and the Labyrinth, and when I told him what I needed, he did it. Technically, since you've been here for more than thirteen hours and no one's run the Labyrinth, you're stuck here."

"How could Toby remember the Labyrinth?" she shrieked. "He's only eleven; he shouldn't be able to remember something from when he was that young. He wouldn't wish me away!"

It was Jareth's turn to glare. "In all fairness, neither of you should have remembered any of this! No one's ever remembered wishing a sibling away or trying to get to my castle. If you hadn't succeeded, it is highly probable that neither of you would remember now!"

"Oh, yes, that'd be wonderful!" Sarah threw her hands up. "I wouldn't remember and my baby brother would be a goblin! Jareth, I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Jareth slipped next to the irate woman, wrapping his arms around her waist. She tried to pull away from him for a few moments, but relented when she realized he wasn't moving. "Sarah, I was not going to keep your brother. You won once you reached my castle, you know. The events in the Escher room were a bit more selfish on my part."

_You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth until your baby brother becomes one of us forever. Such a pity…_

"If I'd won just by reaching the castle, why didn't you give me Toby and let me leave?" she demanded, trying almost succeeding in slipping free.

The Fae easily pulled her back, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I wanted to be able to make my offer, love. I'm also rather fond of Toby. I had rather hoped I'd be able to keep both of you. And no, I wasn't planning on turning him into a goblin. He was to become a Fae, just like me."

He began to kiss the side of her neck as she struggled to remain focused. "You're trying to distract me, but it won't work," she warned him. "You still haven't finished explaining why I can't leave."

"Mmm-hmm," he murmured against her neck. "You're mine now, Sarah. What is mine stays mine. Unless you'd rather I have young Toby run the Labyrinth?"

Sarah blanched. "You wouldn't."

"You're probably right," he agreed easily, "but that doesn't mean I don't plan on keeping you. You'll be Fae soon enough regardless, and Fae can't live in your world."

She wrenched herself around, staring at him. "What do you mean I'll be a Fae?"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "There's a reason most of the children brought here change into goblins, precious thing. They need a form more suited to magic to survive long in this world. However, you spend more time in the presence of a Fae than with the goblins, so that's what you're becoming."

"But… if I turn into a Fae, I'd never be able to see my family, my friends, or my world," she whispered. She abruptly slapped his chest. "This is your fault! You set me up!"

Jareth quickly backed away, wondering why her first reaction always seemed to involve blaming him. "I did not set anyone up! By all accounts you should have changed months ago, but that strange spell you were under was keeping you mortal, and therefore vulnerable!"

His heart broke a little when Sarah threw herself onto his- their- bed, weeping.

"I told myself I'd send you home once you were okay, love, but somehow it didn't work out like that," he explained, sitting next to her and rubbing her back. "I didn't mean what I said about not sending you back because Toby wished you away. I just panicked at the thought of you leaving. You becoming a Fae will be a help to you, since you'd have magic of your own and would be harder to threaten."

She looked up at him for a moment then threw herself into his arms, still crying. "I'msorryJarethIdidn'tmeantoblameyouI'mjustsoscaredandIdon'tunderstandanythingthat'sgoingonandcanyoupossiblyforgiveme?"

Jareth chuckled lightly. "Do you mind repeating that? I don't think I caught most of it."

Sarah took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jareth. I didn't mean to blame you; I'm just so scared and I don't understand anything that's going on. Can you possibly forgive me?"

He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "There's nothing to forgive, my Sarah. I can only imagine that panic is normal in such situations." He tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes, blue meeting jade. "I love you, Sarah. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

She smiled a little. "I love you too. I'm just so glad you're here. I don't know what I'd be doing without you."

Jareth's face darkened slightly. "If I wasn't involved in your life, none of this would have happened. You'd be safe in the mortal realm instead of having your life constantly threatened."

"Now who's blaming themselves?" Sarah asked drily as she brushed the last of her tears from her face. "Jareth, look at me. We were set on this course as soon as I became so obsessed with that book, so there's no point in mourning the past. We'll just have to deal with what comes next."

He studied her intently. "You honestly don't blame me for dragging you into this mess?"

"Well, I can definitely tell you I'm not thrilled with people trying to kill me or whatever their goal is, but think of it this way: if this hadn't happened, would we be here, together?"

Jareth paused, thinking. "You're probably right," he admitted again. "I'm just so worried that if someone comes after you again, I'll be too late and you'll be hurt."

"I'm sure you'll always be in time to save me. After all, how could you ignore a classic 'damsel-in-distress' scenario?" Sarah asked laughingly.

"Been there, done that, and I'm generally the one distressing them," he growled into her ear. "Now we come to the more amusing portion of the program," he added with a smirk.

"Oh? What would that be?" she asked imperially.

The grin on Jareth's face grew more pronounced. "This," he informed her as he flipped them over. Now he was lying on top of her, and there was a very distinctly predatorial look crossing his face.

"Jareth! What are you doing?" Sarah squeaked, right before he bent down and kissed her. Suddenly, all rational thought simply flew out of her head…

88888888

AN: Yay! Jareth and Sarah are together! But what can happen next? Okay, please, please review and let me know what you think? I like reviews. A lot. Please?


	3. Part III

AN: What other problem can I force them to go through? Well, not too much more, since this is the last part. I hope everyone will enjoy the conclusion to the story. No, I still don't own Labyrinth. I wish I did, but I don't, so oh well.

88888888

Even as the new lovers rested together, plans continued to be made against them. With the glamour to disguise the Baron finished, all that remained was a diversion to draw their prey away from the castle, into the less guarded and more highly dangerous portions of the sprawling Labyrinth complex.

88888888

Jareth nuzzled against Sarah's bare shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Wake up, love," he murmured, running a hand down her side.

She opened one eye and glanced at him sleepily. "I don't want to," she muttered. "I want to sleep more."

Jareth laughed. "As wonderful as that sounds, my dear, I'm afraid I have to get up. I have some work to do today."

"Why would I need to wake up for you to do that?" she complained. "I was having a good dream."

He chuckled again. "Precious, I can't go anywhere with you on top of me."

Sarah frowned for a moment then blushed when she realized what he was saying. "Sorry," she whispered embarrassedly as she rolled away.

Jareth grinned. "I rather enjoyed you lying on top of me like that. I wouldn't have woken you up if I didn't have to," he explained as he slid out of bed.

Sarah sat up too. "What sort of work?"

He summoned a crystal, instantly dressed in his standard Goblin King apparel of a flowing white poet's shirt and grey tights, black leather boots, vest and gloves completing the ensemble. "More business at the far edges of the Labyrinth. Are you coming with me?"

Sarah nodded. "I wouldn't want to be locked in the Escher room," she said in mock horror.

"Good, since I'd hate to put you there. Are you going to get dressed or do you plan on going like that?"

Sarah blushed again, pulling the covers up to her chest. "How am I going to get dressed with you standing there?"

"My dear Sarah, I doubt I'd see anything new," he drawled, easily ducking the pillow she threw at him. "What? I was just stating the obvious. There are some clothes for you in the wardrobe. Now are you going to get dressed, love?" he asked, dodging a second pillow. "I believe there are some nice riding gowns in your size."

Sarah rolled her eyes then got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her. After a quick search, Sarah was dressed in a typical Aboveground outfit: jeans, a T-shirt, and a hoodie. A pair of running shoes was next to the bed for her to put on.

"Ready now, love?" Jareth sighed. "Am I going to have to remind you to stay close and out of trouble, or are you going to behave?"

"Are you trying to get me to throw another pillow at you?" the young woman threatened.

"Yes, you've been so successful at that this morning, my dear," the Fae chuckled, catching the third pillow. "So are you going to stay out of trouble?" Another pillow flew by his head. "Darling, you're going to run out of ammunition soon."

"Oh, hush, Jareth," she retorted. "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to LET someone kidnap and/or kill me?"

He paused to consider for a moment. "Hmm, yes, something like that," he said, knocking the fifth pillow out of the air.

"Jareth!" Sarah shrieked. "Damn you and your good reflexes!"

He started laughing again. "So may we be on our way, my lady?" he asked, bowing slightly.

"Why, of course, good sir," she replied, curtseying. She walked up next to him, then suddenly hit him upside the head with one of the pillows. "Stop making fun of me," she ordered.

Yet another of Jareth's endless smirks flickered across his face. "Now what possible reason would I have for that?" he grinned wickedly before snaking an arm behind her back, pulling her close. "I find this much more entertaining," he drawled as he kissed her.

Sarah melted into the embrace immediately, but the two of them were rudely interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Go away," Jareth growled before returning to the more pleasant activity at hand, but the knocking persisted. "Bloody hell!" he swore, pulling away from Sarah. "What is it?"

A goblin opened the door and slipped in, bowing. "Sorry to bother you, sire, but the horses are ready."

"Fine, fine," he muttered. "I'll be there in a moment. Now go away." He turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. "Where was I?"

"Down, boy," Sarah said, laughing. "Plenty of time for that later. Shall we get going then?"

"I don't want to go yet; I was having fun," Jareth grumbled irritably. "Why do we need to go anywhere again?"

"The work you have to do," she offered helpfully. "At the edge of the Labyrinth? That work?"

"Oh, fine," he decided. "Let's do this quickly so we can have some more fun. Just what do you seem to find so funny?" he asked when he noticed her bent over laughing, clutching her stomach.

"You're acting like a petulant child!" she gasped. "Who would expect to see the high and mighty Goblin King acting like a spoiled brat?"

"As I recall, dearest," the all-powerful Fae monarch drawled, "that was the role you generally played. None of my subjects would ever see me like that."

"They wouldn't dare, or you would throw them into the Bog of Eternal Stench, right?" Sarah laughed.

"Something to that effect. Have you ever ridden a horse before?" he asked.

She nodded. "I take Toby all of the time. There's a riding school near my house."

"Let's get going, then. I don't want to have you outside the castle any longer than necessary. The Labyrinth will do its best to protect you, but you're still safer here."

He quickly transported them to the stables. "Why don't we just teleport to the edge of the Labyrinth?"

"First, because I enjoy a nice ride every now and again. Second, the landscape of the Labyrinth always shifts. Teleporting might drop _us_ into the Bog of Eternal Stench. I'm sure you have no more interest in having that happen than I do," Jareth explained easily. Sarah nodded.

Two horses were tethered outside. One, a lovely black Andalusian stallion, seemed very lively and energetic. The second, a smaller spotted gelding, was more complacent.

"The stallion is mine. His name is Firedrake. He certainly has the temper of one. The gelding is a temporary horse for you until I can find a better one. His name is Higgle."

"Why do you call Hoggle that all of the time?" Sarah asked. "It's either Higgle or Hedgewart."

"I just happen to enjoy annoying him. If he could, he would probably do the same to me. I know perfectly well what his name is." A wicked grin appeared on the Goblin King's face.

"Why would I need a different horse? This one seems perfect," she murmured, stroking its velvety nose.

"The only reason you're taking Higgle is because he's the only other horse in my stables capable of keeping up with Firedrake. However, he's not suitable for your rank. Once I have the time, I want to find you a lovely mare." He was saddling the horses as he spoke.

"My rank?" Sarah repeated curiously.

"Later, precious thing. We have work to do now," Jareth replied. He cupped her face with his gloved hands and kissed her until she had a satisfactorily glazed expression. "Let's go."

"Okay," she agreed, slightly dazed, then shook her head to clear it. "Jareth, what are you up to?"

"Up to?" he repeated innocently. "Nothing. Nothing at all, love."

She studied him for a moment, trying to understand. "Right, like I'd ever believe that. Are we going or not?"

88888888

As Sarah urged her mount to keep on her companion's tail, the pair wound through the corridors of the Labyrinth. Jareth had shown her the direct route from the castle to the outer edge, the very path that she had meant to take before the little worm had sent her the other direction. He'd found it highly amusing, even as the irate brunette muttered constantly for some time after.

"Stay close, love," Jareth warned as they continued. "These parts are treacherous, and they could easily try to separate us."

Indeed, such would be their luck that day. As Jareth turned a corner, the wall closed behind him, effectively cutting them off from each other.

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed. "Where are you?"

"I'm not too far, Sarah," his beautiful voice soothed as a crystal appeared by her side. "Just follow my instructions."

"All right," she agreed, although she was getting an odd feeling that something was very, very wrong. The brunette brushed it aside, deciding it was just the natural dangers of the area that had her on edge.

88888888

As she followed the carefully given instructions, issued from the sparkling orb, Jareth searched desperately for the woman he loved. Something had blocked her from his sight again, and he severely doubted that it was her doing. Every crystal he summoned showed only mist, refusing to solidify into her image. He reached along their soul bond, but that too was being dampened. While he began to make some progress hacking through the barricade, it was far too slow for his liking.

The same sense of danger Sarah had felt lashed at him violently as the Labyrinth told him that there had been an outside interference in its structure, the same interference that had separated the pair. He issued a curt order to be given Sarah's location as quickly as possible after he was informed that it, too, was being blocked from the Champion.

88888888

Sarah's foreboding continued to grow as she urged Higgle forward once more. The horse shied, trying to turn away and return the way they had come. Worried, the Champion of the Labyrinth dismounted and moved to stand by the gelding's head as she attempted to soothe him.

"Sarah!" Jareth's voice called as a Fae stepped through a gap in the wall. "I finally found you. What's wrong?"

"Something's bothering Higgle. Do you know what's going on?" the brunette enquired as she petted her mount's nose.

"I'm not sure," was the reply. Holding out a hand, the man continued, "We must return to the castle at once. The horse can find its own way home. Hurry, there's not much time."

"Jareth?" Sarah asked, startled. "I wish you would tell me what's happening."

88888888

Jareth's head shot up from the crystal he held as he heard Sarah say both his name and make a wish. Returning his gaze to the orb, he once more ordered it to show him what he sought, then cursed when he saw the scene within.

The first sphere was thrown in the air to garb him in his formal Goblin King armor as he immediately drew another one to take him directly to Sarah. With her wish as a homing device, he would be able to get to her quickly.

88888888

The impostor with the mortal cursed silently after she uttered her wish. The Goblin King would have no difficulty tracking her after that. "No time," he repeated as he grabbed her hand. "We need to get out of here."

Sarah's gaze flew to meet the Fae's, only to realize that the man before her was not who she had thought. "You're not Jareth!" she shouted even as they disappeared, trying to pull away. "Your eyes, they're not his!"

Jareth shot into the small glade in time to hear Sarah's words and to see her vanish, completely dematerializing just as he reached her.

88888888

"Get away from me!" the irate brunette yelled, roughly jerking her hand from the Fae's grip. "And you might as well drop the disguise. You're not Jareth."

"I'd be careful what you say," the dark Unseelie growled as the glamour fell. Sarah didn't react, merely searching the area for escape routes. "You're in danger already, if your precious Goblin King doesn't do what we want."

Sarah scoffed openly. "Jareth will never give up. He'll make you pay for what you've done."

"Now, we're being reasonable," the man retorted as he darted behind her and bound her hands while forcing her into a kneeling position. "To recover you safely, all he has to do is give up his kingdom."

"You may leave," a harsh voice echoed through the room. With a bow, the Unseelie baron turned with a flourish and vanished. Under the hood, a gaze locked on Sarah. "Welcome, Goblin Queen."

Sarah started visibly. "You must be mistaken. I'm not a queen. Jareth rules the goblins."

The mysterious figure inclined its head. "Perhaps so, but you became the Labyrinth's queen the instant you declared yourself equal to the King. If you rule the Labyrinth, you rule the goblins as well. The Labyrinth will demand your return, and I'm sure King Jareth will oblige it."

The woman's green eyes narrowed. "You're a fool if you think he'll give up his kingdom just because you want him to. I think you greatly underestimate him."

A simple shrug was her response. "You might be right, although I doubt it. For now, though, I'll simply wait to see what Jareth's next move is." A black crystal appeared, engulfing Sarah in a barrier to deflect any magic Jareth would try.

88888888

Jareth stormed into his castle, barking for all of his subjects to assemble. With a great rush, they all appeared in his throne room, watching in terror as their King paced furiously across the room.

"Someone has kidnapped Lady Sarah," he informed them, voice as cold as Arctic ice. "I'm sure a messenger with their demands will be arriving shortly. See that they get to me… as quickly as possible," he smirked. Hoggle nodded, immediately catching his King's drift. Jareth dramatically threw himself into his throne, lounging artfully in the image of unconcerned frippery.

After only a few minutes' wait, a group of goblins shepherded in a quivering imp. "Y-y-y-your Majesty," it whimpered, throwing itself at his feet. "I w-w-w-was sent to deliver a m-m-message."

"Get on with it then," the Goblin King instructed. "You're crying on my boots."

"F-f-f-f-for the safe return of the m-m-m-mortal, you m-m-m-m-must give up your k-k-k-k-k-kingdom," it sniveled, hoping to impress the Fae with its weakness and unimportance.

"Hm… no," he sneered. "I will not cater to the whims of a fool too cowardly to face me head on. Now," he growled, crouching to its level, "you will inform me of Lady Sarah's location. If you do not… well, we can just assume that I won't be responsible for my actions, don't you agree?"

The imp noticed the group of goblins backing away in fear of the look on their liege's face. "The bog…" some whispered, while others countered with, "No, certain death!" Still others voiced another opinion. "Even better… bogging and then certain death!"

"Oh, no, Your Majesty, please!" it wept. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"

"Oh really? Is that so? Well, by all means, do continue."

88888888

As Jareth began to plan a rescue, Sarah curled into a small ball at the bottom of the crystal orb. She had already tried speaking into his mind again, but to no avail. She could feel a dampening on the link. Something was cutting them off.

"Jareth…" she whispered. "Don't give them what they want. No matter what, you can't give in! They need you. The goblins, the Labyrinth… they all need you!"

88888888

It was a confident Jareth that strode into the cave that hid the entrance to their enemy's headquarters. The imp had proven more than informative when prodded, giving the Goblin King an advantage he had not expected.

"I'm here!" he boomed. "Come and face me!"

"Greetings, King of the Goblins," the hooded figure that ruled whispered as it appeared from the shadows. "Will you agree to my demands?"

"Hardly," he sniffed. "Instead, I would know why you seek to take my kingdom. Or do you prefer to hide behind that ridiculous façade, Belladonna?"

The other started visibly. "You know who I am?" she demanded, discarding the imposing voice. "How?"

"You didn't make sure your messenger was ignorant of all but its message, 'Donna," he replied. "As is wise, he feared my wrath."

"But no one here knew the truth!" the dark Fae protested, throwing away the concealing cloak. A beautiful young woman stood before the imposing monarch, with long raven hair and amber eyes.

"It's often remarkable how much those that are ignored can discover. Low grade minions make for wonderful informants, since they are not considered important enough to hide from," Jareth drawled. "And you can drop the ridiculous glamour, Belladonna. An Unseelie does not possess such eyes, as every Fae knows."

"Fine," the woman snarled as her eyes settled in an ominous ebony tone. "You obviously know more than I gave you credit for, Goblin King."

One of Jareth's eyebrows edged upward. "You do not attempt to use our past familiarity? I must admit, I am rather pleasantly surprised. What do you want with my kingdom and my Queen?"

"She," and the irate female spat the word like a curse, "is the reason that I don't already possess your throne. If you had not become so entranced by the foolish mortal, you would have wed me. I loved you, and you broke my heart!"

Jareth sighed. "I never made any promises to you. You were a friend, nothing more. Yes, I knew of your obsession with me, but I did not really think that it would escalate into something so… treasonous."

Apparently off-balance from the loss of secrecy, the woman began to weep. "Your kingdom should be mine. It would be mine, but your family took over the Underground and left me with nothing- nothing! My family counted on me to set things right."

The Goblin King let his mind wander through memories of years long gone. "Until they were executed for treason when they attempted to murder my mother and father. Thanks to that attack, my unborn sister died." A cold expression settled over his pale features. "Do you seek to deprive me of all I love? The grief from that loss cost me my mother as well, when she sank into a depression. What could my father do but follow her? I lost my only family because of it. Now you would take the one light in my life, my beautiful Sarah? You have pushed me much too far."

Within a split second, he pulled a rapier from a sheath hidden under his cloak. "Release my Queen and I might not kill you."

With a snap of the fingers, Sarah's crystal appeared in the room, momentarily distracting the Fae monarch. The other woman threw him backward before summoning a blade of her own. "Duel me for her, Goblin King. If you win, I'll set the girl free. If not… the mortal dies and I'll take your kingdom as well."

Jareth threw aside cloak and sheath, ridding himself of the encumbrances. "Very well, since I doubt you'll give me a choice regardless of my preference."

"Such a smart Fae," the woman laughed, driven well past the edges of sanity. Little shreds of conscience or anything other than animalistic instinct remained in the coal black eyes. She lunged suddenly, aiming for a fatal point in his left shoulder. Luckily, Jareth noticed, throwing his sword up just in time to block.

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed, pounding on the crystal walls of her prison. "Be careful!"

_I will, precious thing,_ he thought. _I won't let this woman destroy everything._ He feinted to one side before spinning and slashing at his opponent's arm. Her own blade danced up to deflect it, but not before a thin gash cut through the material of her sleeve. Unlike Jareth, the woman did not have the advantage of armor, as she had expected him to be caught off guard and to give her what she desired.

Unfortunately for the Seelie, his foe had a different card up the proverbial sleeve. In the shadows, her newest servant lurked, waiting for an opportune moment to kill Jareth. Once Sarah too was killed, a new ruler could seize control of the Labyrinth and the rest of Jareth's realm. With a Fae's power, the test of succession was simple, especially if one had others willing to help them through. What test of succession? Running the Labyrinth, of course.

Sarah started gasping for air, feeling light-headed and weak. She collapsed to the bottom of the orb, trying desperately to stay focused on Jareth's battle. She just felt so strange… her ears itched. What?

Reaching one hand up, she ran her fingers up her ear, then pulled away in shock. Her ears were slightly pointed! Running her tongue over her teeth quickly confirmed that her canines had elongated slightly. These were signs she recognized, for Jareth displayed similar traits! She was completing the change to Fae! Now if only it would happen more quickly!

As the newly changed Fae struggled to find her strength, the baron realized his opening. He pulled an iron dagger from a special box and prepared to plunge it deep into the Goblin King's back.

Luck was on the Seelie side that day, for the Goblin Queen spotted the movement just as her power flowed into her. A magical scan revealed to her that while the orb she was in kept Jareth from using his magic to free her, there was no restriction on the inside to keep Sarah from freeing herself.

With a cry, Sarah burst from her crystalline prison and pounced on the man that had abducted her, forcing the deadly iron from his hand. Belladonna was thrown off by the shock of her spell breaking, allowing Jareth to take advantage and capture her in a crystal of his own.

As Jareth did, Sarah continued grappling with the stronger Unseelie Fae. So new to her power, she didn't have the strength to stand against him for long. Her only real advantage was the fact that, as she had once been mortal, she did not carry the fatal weakness to iron. She latched on to the knife, ignoring it slicing into her palm. With a flip of the wrist, the hilt was in her other hand, and she placed the deadly edge at his throat.

"Sarah," Jareth called softly, attempting to reach her through the magical shroud that surrounded her. "Sarah, precious thing, it's all over. He won't try anything."

To the new Fae, it was as if the Goblin King's voice was so far away. Sarah began to shiver, although she managed to force her hand to remain steady. "Jareth?" she whispered. "Now what?"

The Fae monarch lobbed a crystal at the Unseelie, imprisoning him in the orb. He tucked both prisoners in a jacket pocket before he knelt by his Queen's side. "Come back to me, precious. If you don't, your magic will run out of control and consume you." Grasping her hands, he coaxed some of her unruly power to flow into him, lessening the strain it placed on her.

The woman convulsed suddenly, collapsing into the King's waiting arms. Carefully, so as not to spark a response from her volatile magic, he smoothed her chocolate-colored hair from her face. "Let's go home, my Sarah."

88888888

While Jareth knew the strain that the change from mortal to Fae placed on a person, he could not bring himself to stop worrying. Upon the defeat of Belladonna and her cohorts, Sarah had sunk back into a coma, and he had been unsuccessful in drawing her out. He and her friends had been taking turns for three long days, sitting by her side and talking to her in an attempt to break through the wild magic that attempted to control her.

_Is this really what you desire, Labyrinth? To have the Queen return, only for her to lose to the power her rank brings?_ He demanded silently. _Does she really deserve that, after all else she has been through?_

_HAVE FAITH, GOBLIN KING,_ it responded calmly. _YOUR LADY DOES NOT YET SURRENDER. IF YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER IS STRONG ENOUGH, SHE WILL RETURN TO YOU AND ALL WILL BE WELL. I WOULD NOT GIVE MY KING ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE LOVE HE DESERVES._

_Even if she does not love me the way I love her,_ Jareth argued, _I will not see her dead for it. I don't care if she never loved me at all, for I would die without her._

_THEN YOU MUST BELIEVE THAT ALL WILL OCCUR AS IT SHOULD._ The Labyrinth stated as its voice faded away.

"Bloody hell!" Jareth cursed, pounding his fists into the stone wall of his chamber. Sarah remained next door, locked in her own mind and magic, and the Goblin King began to despair of ever being allowed to be happy.

88888888

For two months after his conversation with the Labyrinth, the exhausted Fae monarch attempted to remain patient. Sarah's power sustained her, keeping her nourished and well, but she remained unconscious, unaware of the world around her. The yeti she claimed as friend had been howling for days, but he had been unable to care enough to put a stop to it.

Slouched in his throne, Jareth brooded. Time and again, he had reached for her mind only to be forced back by the boiling mass of magic. The fact that the bond had not been severed was the only comfort that remained to him, for it told him that her mind was still intact, if unresponsive.

88888888

As Jareth fought to keep his fear from destroying him, Hoggle sat at his friend's side, rubbing her hand.

"Yous gotta wake up, Sarah," he told her a little tearfully. "Jareth needs ya, he does."

A spark appeared in the air, followed by many more. A whirl of new magic circled, forming a perfect crystal sphere, identical to Jareth's own but a soft jade green rather than his signature clear.

The dwarf jumped out of his chair, shocked, even as Sarah's eyes fluttered open. "Hoggle?" she managed, still worn from her long battle with her young powers. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Sarah," he replied. "I'll go gets Jareth."

"No," she stopped him, sitting up cautiously before realizing that, while tired, she felt very strong. "No, that's all right. I'll go find him."

"Dressed like thats?"

Sarah's gaze drifted over her outfit, revealing the very bedraggled appearing clothes she had worn the day she was kidnapped. Due to the violent reaction her magic showed to anyone attempting to get too close, they'd been unable to change it. "Perhaps not," she smiled. Reaching for the crystal, she threw it at her feet, where it transformed the disgusting clothes into a lovely gown the exact shade of her eyes.

Standing easily, she held out a hand to her friend. "Thank you, Hoggle. I need to find Jareth. Do you know where he is?"

"Knows where 'e is? O' course, Sarah, 'e's been mopin' round in his throne room a lots lately."

A slight smirk fluttered across her face. "I'm sure he has. Wish me luck, Hoggle!" she called with a wink as she threw another orb into the air, vanishing.

88888888

Growing tired of sitting in his throne, Jareth moved to the window, staring out over his kingdom. _Is keeping this worth the possibility of losing Sarah? If I had done what Belladonna had wanted, her magic might not have been born so violently, and she wouldn't be in a coma._

Turning to face his throne room once more, Jareth's mouth dropped open and he gaped unabashedly. Sprawled in his throne in a fashion highly reminiscent of himself was Sarah! She was awake!

"Sarah!" he gasped, racing forward. "Precious thing," he murmured, scooping her into his arms, "you had me so worried."

The brunette Fae laughed softly. "Don't you think I'm stubborn enough to beat some tricky magic? Really, Goblin King, one would think you were underestimating me again."

"Really?" he drawled, kissing her soundly. "One could also assume that it was perfectly normal for a man to be worried about the woman he loves."

"Oh, is that so?" she replied, jerking his head back down for another soul-searing kiss. "Well, I appreciate it, then. By the way…"

"What?" he asked suspiciously, noting the mischievous look on her face. "Sarah…"

"It's nothing bad, Jareth," she reassured. "Good news, in fact. My magic informs me I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby!"

With a yell of delight, the blond Fae spun her around until she clung to him for support. "That's incredible news, precious thing. Now, I believe I have a question to ask you."

Watching with wide eyes, Sarah stared at the Fae kneeling before her, conjuring a small square box from mid-air. "Sarah, precious thing, the one woman I'll ever love, will you marry me?"

She threw herself down into his arms, pressing her lips firmly to his. "Yes, of course!" she beamed.

Jareth drew the beautiful ring from the box. It was simple, a gold band with two tiny clear crystals on either side of a slightly larger jade. He slid it onto her finger as he kissed her again.

"I love you, precious thing, my Sarah."

"I love you too."

88888888

AN: Awwww, isn't that cute? Well, that wraps up For Us To Be Together. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!


End file.
